


Yes Please

by Ggeri_Sminth



Series: November Drabble 2016 [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Kink Party, M/M, November Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: James needs a break, Seb knows just how to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> .... Why do I do this to myself...?

The laughing and smiling had been contagious, he had started out sad and Un happy but by the end of the night he was so, so very happy. He didn't know what it was, but now he couldn't stop smelling and laughing.   
The party of course hadn't been his idea. He had been very weary about it, this would be something new and he didn't know if he truly wanted to go. It was one thing to be a sub at home, it was another to be a sub for the rest of the world to see.   
Sebastian had said that it would be good for him, even if it was an act. He could go as Richard but Sebastian was sure that he would be able to bring out Jimmy. James was sure that he wasn't going to be able to do it. Never before had he been so wrong. Sebastian was able to bring out the real him so fast.   
Richard was shy and a complete sub to Sebby. James or as Sebastian calls him Jimmy is nothing like that. He talks back and smarts off, he isn't shy and doesn't like to listen. Richard the perfect little sub, Jim was not. So he was shocked when he back talked Sebastian right in front of others. Sebastian had just smirked and raised an eyebrow asking if he wanted to go further. Richard would have blushed and apologized but James wasn't like that. No he liked to push his masters buttons. One of those buttons was talking back, seeing how far he could l before Sebastian bent him over his knee and spanked him good and hard. As the night went on James got more and more comfortable and Richard slipped further and further from his grasp, the persona fading away leaving the raw real person.   
He tried different things with Sebastian permission, and before the end of the night got his ass beat just the way he wanted. So here he was sitting in their car giggling eyes glazed over and smiling, fully smiling.   
“I love you.”  
Sebastian smiles a soft calm smile, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another day down another day done. ^_^ I am going to get all caught up. I swear.


End file.
